Dragon Ball Online
Feb 5 2010 NA TBA 2010 |genre = Fantasy Science-Fiction Action MMORPG |modes = Multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = Windows |media = DVD |requirements = CPU: Pentium 4 2GHz, RAM: 512MB |input = }} Dragon Ball Online (Doragonbōru Onrain) (officially abbreviated as DBO) is a massively multiplayer online role-playing game being developed simultaneously in Japan and South Korea by NTL, set in the Dragon Ball universe, first introduced by the Dragon Ball Japanese manga in 1984. Dragon Ball Online takes place on Earth, 216 years after the events at the conclusion of the Dragon Ball manga series. A beta testing of Dragon Ball Online was initially announced to begin in South Korea, during the summer of 2007, though development was delayed by a year and it is was then scheduled to go live in Korea by the end of 2008, and in Japan in 2009 http://www.watch.impress.co.jp/game/docs/20080227/korea_21.htm. Further delays set in until April 2009 when closed beta testing began in South Korea . No North American release has been announced as of yet, though in a press conference held in South Korea on February 14th, 2008, NTL expressed interest in releasing the game to a worldwide audience.http://www.ntl-kk.com/dboreport.html Series creator Akira Toriyama has a great deal of creative control over the project, both contributing to and supervising the story and art design, including character and location arrangements. It has been stated that Toriyama has been working on character designs for this project for the last five years.http://www.ntl-kk.com/dboreport.html Story Dragon Ball Online is set in 1000 Age, exactly 216 years after Goku left the 28th Tenkaichi Budokai to train Uub in 784, at the end of Dragon Ball Z. During this period time, a number of notable events have occurred. Majin Buu created a wife named Booby, and they soon have a son, thus the start of the Majin race on Earth. The Namekians fled to Earth after Miira attacked and destroyed their planet. Many Humans have taken up advanced martial arts, and some have trained under Krillin's Turtle school, Tien Shinhan's Crane school (Made popular due to Gohan's book explaining ki control), or Goten's and Trunks's Kikoukenjutsu Sword School. What appear to be Yardrats in the Southern Galaxy have arrived, and most recently, a gulf forming in time.Dragon Ball Online Promotional Video The conflict in the story behind Dragon Ball Online is fueled by a villain known as Miira, who has also enlisted remnants of Frieza's World Trade Organization and a Human faction known as the Red Pants Army. The motives of Miira revolve around obtaining the DNA of Goku, and hopes to achieve his greatest goals through time travel and mind control. Mind controlled victims of Miira are characterized by a green gem placed on their forehead, and their minions range anywhere from cyborgs to mind-controlled Great Apes. Trunks (it isn't known whether this depiction is based off the future or present version; giving his mastery of swordsmanship and use of the Burning Attack, it is assumed Future Trunks) learns of the threat and becomes the Time Patrol, encouraging the player - a warrior himself/herself from another timeline to help stop the threat. A character that closely resembles Emperor Pilaf, currently referred to as Time Traveler Pilaf ''by fans is speculated to be a secondary antagonist. Due to the high level of supervision from Akira Toriyama, as well as the involvement of Bird Studios and Shueisha, DBO may actually be considered an accurate continuation of the Dragon Ball manga itself. Gameplay As with other MMORPGs, players control a character avatar within a persistent game world, where they will be able to explore the landscape, search for the Dragon Balls, train to compete in the Tenkaichi Budokai, aspiring to become like the warriors of legend, as well as interacting with NPCs as well as other players. As in most MMORPGs, players will be able to obtain money and experience which will allow them to level up and obtain new abilities. Players will also be able to participate in "Timemachine Quests", in which they will receive guidance from , in order to travel back in time and take part in notable aspects of the Dragon Ball history.Press Conferance 2008 gameplay demonstration To date, three playable races have been announced: Human, Namekian, and Majin. Saiyans no longer exist in the world as of Age 1000, and will not appear as a playable race. However, it is officially stated that the ''Super Saiyan transformation is available to human players, while transformations like the Great Namek (Kyodaika) is available to Namekians. Majins transform into the Kid Buu''-''like Majin undergoing Pure Majin transformation.http://www.youtube.com/user/dbocom#p/u/3/Pa6wu0aiwXsPlayers will start off as children, allowing them to age after completing a series of questshttp://www.dbocom.com/guides.php?t=216. A wide variety of skills appear to be available, many of which derive from the original series itself.. Players will additionally have access to weapons, including gloves, guns, and staves http://www.youtube.com/user/dbocom#p/u/3/Pa6wu0aiwXs. At levels 30 and 40http://www.dbocom.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10, players will also be able to learn different sets of combo moves called HTB skills; some of which have even shown players going airborne to complete. It is worth noting that a player will have limited control during this sequence. Dragon Ball Online's gameplay combines elements from both an MMORPG (allowing character customizations and enhancements) and the fighters Bandai is known for bringing Dragonball fans. Another major aspect of the game is the "master class" system. After reaching the required level to become an adult, a player may also choose to adopt another career. It should be noted that players will still learn techniques from their previous classes (for example, a Martial Artist who chooses the path of a Fighter will still learn advanced Martial Artist techniques as they progress). It isn't mandatory for a player to do choose a master class nor become an adult, however, the higher level attacks and self buffs that come with the master classes are generally more advanced than the core classes. Also, each class will obtain a sub-weapon that pertains to their career. Through in-game maps and translations of the opening cinematic texthttp://www.dbocom.com/forum/showthread.php?p=429 it was revealed that all 3 playable races will start their journeys on Earth. The Namekians, having had to flee from New Namek due to unknown circumstances, have found a home on Earth on which certain areas have been terraformed to resemble the planet Namekhttp://www.dbocom.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10. Items Players will have acess to a wide range of weapons and items, some of which are exclusive to Dragon Ball Online. ''It is reported that items and armors are not limited to class, but race. Some items must be purchased from the upcoming cash item shop, like the Flying Nimbus and other means of transportation. The most common vehicle is the mountable bike, which hovers a few inches off the ground and is similar to the vehicle Bulma used in first chapters of the ''Dragonball ''manga. Not only are they faster and more convinient than running or repeatedly using "Dash (1)" (a skill propels a player to a short distance at high speed for the cost of 50 EP), but can go across water and possibly in upgraded versions, take flight like in the original series.http://www.dbocom.com/guides.php?t=234 There are other item, including the Scouter, which allows the player to read the power levels of other players and NPCs, and decide whether or not it wishes to engage in combat. Members of the ''Dbocom forum http://www.dbocom.com/forum/showthread.php?t=184 discovered and ripped icons from the beta, each with uncanny resemblance to outfiits from the original manga. One was of Yamcha's desert bandit outfit; bearing the kanji for "happiness", another of Kami's robes; bearing the kanji "god", the gi worn by Neko Majin Z's main protagonist; bearing the katakana letter "ne" the first letter in the word "neko", the Turtle school gi; bearing the "turtle" kanji, and other gear like Piccolo's weighted clothing. These items are speculated to be cash shop items and have a large "C" printed on them. Playable races and classes In'' Dragon Ball Online'', there are various races existing in Dragon World, throughout the galaxy, and time and space. However, currently there are only three playable races (Humans, Namekians, and Majins), two core classes per each race, and two optional master classes per each core class. For example, a Martial Artist may additionally take on the Fighter '''or '''Sword Master class once obtaining the required level, as a Namekian Dragon Clan may become either a''' Dende Healer''' or a Poko Priest. A player's master class serves as a secondary career and gives the player access to stronger skills and items, and more rewardings quests. Also, it is worth noting that the techniques and principles of some core classes and some of the master classes were were founded and made public by notable warriors in Dragonball ''history, as explained below. [[Humans|'Humans']] - The original inhabitants of Earth. Prior to ''Dragonball Z's end, few humans had control over ki and were utterly defenseless against the many threats their planet had faced in the past. This changed after Groundbreaking Science was published, which introduced the world to the study of ki manipulation and fighting. Also, with the publishing of Groundbreaking Science came not only the revival of Master Roshi's Turtle School and Master Shen's Crane School, but the new Kikoukenjutsu Sword School as well. Earthlings are currently divided among three mainstream careers: martial artists, spiritualists, and engineers; and live in areas that pertain to their jobs. When reaching the required level of skill, Humans may undergo the Super Saiyan transformation. This is explained by the Earth's populous (or rather the player's character itself) being descendants of Vegeta and his children, or members of Goku's the Son Family. Unlike the other race-only transformations (the Great Namek and the Pure Majin), Super Saiyans do not obtain Transformation-only ''techniques. * - Warriors that specialize primarily in martial arts and could be compared to warriors like Goku and Yamcha from the early Dragonball arcs. Being a primarily melee class, Martial Artists focus generally on delivering damage within short range of their opponents, and use classic physical techniques like Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper, and Wolf Fang Fist. Other techniques like ''Quick Attack ''and ''Kidney Shot ''stun their opponents for brief moments. Because of the potential career paths Martial Artists may choose, they have a wide range of buffs that pertain to different aspects of the player's combat status, and can be used in conjunction with stronger buffs obtained from their master classes. Initially, Martial Artists have a weak and limited arsenal of techniques that deal spiritual/ranged damage. The best example of this is the Martial Artists' ''Concentrated Kamehameha, a 3x4 meter blast with the short range of 6 meters at its weakest level. However, they may learn more powerful spiritual attacks such as Energy Barrage and Stronger Energy Barrage as they progress and become stronger. Once reaching the required level, Martial Artists may also choose to take up a secondary career and become either a Fighter or a Sword Master, both of which succeed the Martial Artist class with stronger close-range attacks and more useful buffs. Also, it is worth noting that while the Kaioken power-up is available to all races thusfar, it is most potent when used by Martial Artists, their master classes, and other melee classes. :*'Fighter -' Fighters stay true to their Martial Artist roots and fight best at close range with melee attacks, ranging from punches and kicks to use of a type of Rod. All physical techniques learned from the Fighter master class and particular self-buffs require a Rod to be equipped. Fighters also carry a series of useful techniques from the original manga, such as the Instant Transmission, which teleports the player to a location of their choice, the stunning Solar Flare, and Final Flash, currently the most powerful spiritual attack in the Martial Artists' class tree. Together, the Martial Artists' self buff Opening Roar and the Fighters' passive buff Ki Burst cuts RP regeneration time by 60% at their weakest upgrades, allowing Fighters to use HTB skills more often. :*'Sword Master' - As the title suggests, a warrior that excels in swordsmanship. In Dragon Ball Online, the most primary sword discipline on Earth is taught by the Kikoukenjutsu Sword School, which was originally founded by Trunks and Goten around 800 Age. This sword style revolves around channeling ki into swords. In-game, Sword Masters differ from their Fighter counterparts by their lack of self-buffs and slower hit rate, but make up for this draw-back with their longer range, effect-inducing attacks, and high critical damage. Major Speed Up is the only non-passive buff Sword Masters will learn, therefore self buffs and debuffs learned from the Martial Artist class that increase the player's critical strike, attack speed, hit rate, and other stats relevant to combat are key even after taking up this secondary class. Like Martial Artists and Fighters, Sword Masters fight best at close range and have a limited arsenal of spiritual or ranged techniques. Upon reaching the required level, they may learn the Focused Kamehameha, a ki wave superior to the Concentrated Kamehameha ''in both aspects range and strength and has an effect that increases attack power and speed, but constantly drains the users' LP and EP. Other techniques like ''Sword Slash, Multiple Sword Slashes, and Focused Gravity Break ''have their damage increased by 50% if performed from behind the enemy, while other skills like ''Penetrate increase agility. * - Mystics who specialize in spiritual, ki-based techniques. Their physical damage is sub-par to any melee class and rely more on their ki. But their advantage in battle is firstly their range, and secondly their effect-causing debuffs. Spiritualists wield a majority of the human spiritual attacks from the original series such as the (regular) Kamehameha, Spirit Ball, Destructo Disk, and Energy Barrage, which is possibly a variation Continuous Energy Bullets. Spiritualists may branch off to obtain the status of either a Turtle Hermit or a Crane Hermit. :*'Turtle Hermit -' After Master Roshi's official retirement sometime after the events of Z, Krillin assisted with the revival of his teacher's school, giving name to the New Turtle School. Turtle Hermits are described as warriors that cause mighty damage almost instantly with their spiritual techniques. According to recent translations, Krillin wished to for the school's teachings to put major emphasis on team work. Turtle Hermit techniques range from the twice-seen Scattering Bullet to the powerful Super Kamehameha. In-game, many Turtle Hermit techniques transmit de-buffs or effects. For example, the Spirit Rod reduces agility by a high percentage for few seconds.The Turtle Rod Impel reduces the opponent's life points by a set damage for a period of time. Both of the aforementioned techniques require a rod to be equipped and can be done from close range or up to distances that exceed 20 meters. :*'Crane Hermit - '''These warriors mirror practioners of the Crane School, which after the events of ''Dragonball Z, Tien moreorless served as the head of. After learning of Goku's triumph over Kid Buu with the Spirit Bomb, Tien concluded that no matter how strong an enemy was, it could be taken down with a powerful enough ki ''attack. This new school, presumbly the '''New Crane School', puts emphasis on raising the warrior's power to the limits and gathering tremendous amounts of ki. In-game, Crane Hermits receive a type of fan as their sub-weapons, which are required to perform class-exclusive techniques capable of dealing both high physical and spiritual damage from long range. To maintain a decent gap, stunning attacks (Sleep and Hypnosis) are strongly suggested. Other de-buffs lower defense, agility, and other key combat skills. Offensively, their style is described as a continuous onslaught and in later levels will obtain Tien's Tri-Beam and Dodonpa. * - Mechanics and inventors who build weapons and utilize technology, much like the canon residents of Capsule Corp. What their techniques are and who they deprive from is still not known and may not be available until the game's actual release. Namekians - After their second home planet (New Namek) was destroyed (sometime after the end of Dragonball Z), Namekians migrated to the planet Earth. In Dragon Ball Online, Namekians are reported to live in deserted areas where they still live by their Namekian heritage; raising a powerful warriors, summoners, and healers. Once reaching the required level, Namekians may undergo the Great Namek ''transformation, which increases their size and power, similar to the Giant Form. * - Members of the Namekian support caste which have abilities that pertain to magic, such as Kami. Dragon Clan is noted to be the only core class that requires the player to have a weapon (Staff) equipped. This is the core of a Namekian that will branch off to either the supportive '''Dende Healer' or the offensive Poko Priest, and in later levels, will learn King Piccolo's Antenna Beam, Energy Bullets, and other skills that deal high spiritual damage. :*'Dende Healer -' Dende Healers are a supportive Namekian caste with powerful healing abilities, similar to Dende himself. These Namekians wield magic Scrolls as their sub-weapons. Their party-and-meter buffs restore mass quantities of life, can cover decent ground, and be used from up to over 20 meters. Dende Healers are less offensive than the Dragon Clan class, however, they may learn potent skills like the'' Super Antenna Beam, ''Instantaneous Movement, and the Dragon Ball Online-exclusive Magical Leech ''and ''Magical Ring. :*'Poko Priest -' Poko Priests are Namekian summoners that take after King Piccolo through their ability to bring forth powerful mutant Nameks to do their bidding. In fact, Poko comes from King Piccolo's Pokopen, which he used to create Piccolo Jr. and his mutated Namekian offspring, and the Poko Priests' dragons are named after musical instruments. Interestingly, some techniques used by Poko Priests require a type of Hearthstone or a Staff to be equipped. Staffs are used for casting powerful buffs that increase attack speed (God's Blitz) or increase EP effectiveness (God's Epoch), which are reported to be casted upon either their summons and/or party members. First Law of the Hearthstone, Second Law of the Hearthstone and Hearthstone Flash are the only new offensive spells inherited from the Poko Priest skill tree, and as their titles suggest, require a Hearthstone to be equipped. * - Members of the Namekian warrior caste, which includes Piccolo and Nail. Common Warrior techniques are the Masenko, Charged Masenko, Special Beam Cannon, Mystic Attack, and the Mouth Energy Wave. Warriors are balanced with decent strength, stuns and long-range energy attacks. The Warrior class tree could be compared to that of the Martial Artists' master classes; splitting between a hand-to-hand Dark Warrior '''and the axe wielding '''Shadow Knight; both classes reported to have been created by Piccolo. :*'Dark Warrior -' A Namekian warrior that balances its mastery of ki techniques with murderous hand-to-hand combat. Dark Warriors wield hand-bracing Claws as their sub-weapon - though some techniques require an axe to be equipped, and also inherit Piccolo's (guided) Hellzone Grenade. While learning many spiritual damage techniques as Warriors, Namekians that pursue the Dark Warrior master class learn close-range attacks of great physical damage. :*'Shadow Knight - '''These Namekians are weapon specialists that obtain an Axe as their sub-weapon, which can be used to deliver both high physical and spiritual damage at surprisingly long range. Shadow Knights are reported to be slow, but their buffs increase their maximum lifepoints, evasion, and defense; aiding to the theory that these warriors will be tanks. [[Majin|'Majins']] - A race created Majin Buu, and ultimately the evil wizard Bibidi. The CJ Internet marketing director explains that the entire Majin race came from Majin Buu creating a female Majin sometime after ''Dragonball Z's end. Majins entertain the inhabitants of Earth by playing musical instruments and cooking delicious meals for them. However, these Majins are classified throughout Dragon World by their personality differences -- the gentle and cheerful Daimajin and the gloomy and evil-looking Imajin. In their Pure Majin transformations, they have access to the Planet Burst ''and ''Genocide Blast, two energy attacks with long range and short cooldown periods. Contrary to early belief, the body type of a Majin is not determined by class, but rather by gender, with males having a large, fat body like Majin Buu and with females having a thin and more slender body like Kid Buu. * - Or "Wonder Majin" ''Techniques used by Wonder Majins that are canon to the series are Kid Buu's ''Imitation Kamehameha and Vanishing Ball, along with the Super Vanishing Ball variation; Super Buu's Galactic Donut and Special Human Genocide Attack. These warriors are the core of Majin caste's spiritual class. Their master classes are Karma Majins and Plasma Majins. Another notable Wonder Majin skill is Serene Focus, a self buff which restores a sum of lifepoints every few seconds for a total of set duration (depending on the level), similar to the Buu's regeneration ability. Play Dead, as the title suggests, allows the Majin to play dead for a short period of time. * - Or "Mighty Majin" These Majins have healing abilities that restore lifepoints and cure player effects like poison. Mighty Majins buffs pertain solely to defensive and have a balanced number of spiritual and physical attack, some with long range. Canon techniques are Candy Beam, Gotenks' Miracle Super Punch, and Majin Buu's arm-stretching Special Surprise Punch, and Provoke, a taunt deprived from Majin Buu. Some original physical damage-dealing Mighty Majins techniques are the Caramel Dropkick and Battering Armspin. When they reach the required level, they may obtain the Ultimate Majin '''or '''Grand Chef Majin master class. :*'Ultimate Majin - '''These Majin entertainers wield musical instruments for sub-weapons and excel mainly in meter buffs that enhance the area's stats. In fact, even with the HTB skills included, Mighty Majins do not receieve many offensive attacks from this master class. However, Ultimate Majin stat buffs complements their core class' decent hand-to-hand combat. :*'Grand Chef Majin -''' Majins with expert skill in culinary arts and wield maces as sub-weapons. Grand Chef Majins have buffs pertaining to spiritual damage, EP and its effectiveness and like the Ultimate Majins, their buffs can be casted throughout the player's areas and have less offensive attacks than Majins of the Wonder Majin ''caste. This master class is the only to obtain a form of Candy Beam; the ''Candy Beam Flash, which has the same immobilizing effects as the the regular version, but with armor-increasing stats. New characters :List still subjective so change, new characters will be added as they are revealed *'Unnamed Male Hero' - first revealed within opening cinematic released in May of 2010, this unnamed warrior does battle with an Unnamed Namekian Hero during the World Martial Arts Tournament while their friends (who are all new characters also not revealed) watch. He uses attacks such as the Kamehameha and can even transform into a Super Saiyan, meaning he is some unknown portion of both Saiyan and Human *'Unnamed Namekian Hero' - first revealed within the opening cinematic released in May of 2010, this unnamed warrior does battle with an Unnamed Male Hero during the World Martial Arts Tournament while their friends (who are all new characters also not revealed) watch. He uses attacks such Scatter Shot and Makousen. *'Unnamed Male Swordsman' - first revealed within the opening cinematic released in May of 2010, he is shown within the group of new main heroes as a Human swordsman. *'Unnamed Female Heroin' - first revealed within the opening cinematic released in May of 2010, she is shown within the group of new main heroes as a Human female warrior. *'Unnamed Majin Hero' - first revealed within the opening cinematic released in May of 2010, he is shown within the group of new main heroes as a Majin warrior. Returning characters Below is a list of the original Dragon Ball characters and the new characters that have been confirmed to appear or be involved with Dragon Ball Online's story. Players participating in the open and closed beta have thusfar interacted with characters from the early Dragonball arcs, up to the villains from the Saiyan Saga. Main characters *'Goku' - Possibly deceased during main timeline of Dragon Ball Online. However, out of the reoccurring characters to appear in quests, Goku is seemingly the most constant. He also makes several appearances in production art and cutscenes. Early on in Dragon Ball Online, Goku appears throughout his infant, child, and adult depictions. Although this has not been confirmed, some of the techniques from the Fighter ''master class (Solar Flare, Instant Transmission) belong to Goku, and he may be the creator of this particular class. *'Vegeta''' - Possibly deceased during main timeline of Dragon Ball Online. In the game's official trailer, a group of time-traveling warriors arrive to help Goku combat Vegeta as he originally appeared in the Saiyan Saga. It's in this form that the players will initially face him in-game. *'Gohan '- Possibly deceased during main timeline of Dragon Ball Online. After the events of Dragonball Z, Gohan wrote the book Groundbreaking Science and introduced the principles of ki to the general public. The production of this book (along with Master Roshi's retirement) resulted in Krillin reviving the Turtle School, Tien making a Crane School of his own, and Trunks & Goten forming their own school based on sword mastery. Gohan has shown to make one appearence in Dragon Ball Online, and that's as a child when he first meets his father's arch-rival, Piccolo Jr. *'Krillin' - Possibly deceased during main timeline of Dragon Ball Online. After fighting alongside Saiyans and Namekians, Krillin understood that even the strongest humans didn't compare to their power. After Master Roshi's retirement, Krillin took up the responsibility of running the New Turtle School. His teachings would put emphasis on working together; believing that constant attack from multiple points could bring even the strongest warriors down. *'Time Patrol Trunks' - Time Patrol Trunks is the mediator of most of the players' missions. This depiction of Trunks is a time-traveler who was warned by Dende that Miira was causing chaos throughout time and space. Time Patrol Trunks has become devoted to this cause and often calls on the player to undergo missions. Early on in the players' quests, he appears and easily dispatches of a few cyborgs at the Kame House. Time Patrol Trunks uses a technique in his base state that appears to be the Burning Attack, but with blue energy instead. It can be concluded that he is Future Trunks. *'Trunks' - Possibly deceased during main timeline of Dragon Ball Online. After the release of Gohan's book, (present) Trunks & Goten founded the Kikoukenjutsu Sword School in their adulthood - years after the events that took place in the final episodes of Z. With their Saiyan powers, the two were able to create many powerful techniques that are used in the Martial Artists Sword Master class. Their discipline focuses on channeling spiritual energy through swords, and has become one of the most praised disiciplines in Dragon World as of 1000 Age. Thusfar, Trunks' most notable relation to swordsmanship is that he is the present timeline's Future Trunks, who exceled in combat involving swords. Also, present Trunks was the given Tapion's Sword in the non-canon film Wrath of the Dragon. *'Goten '- Possibly deceased during main timeline of Dragon Ball Online. After the release of Gohan's book, Goten & Trunks founded the Kikoukenjutsu Sword School in their adulthood - years after the events that took place in the final episodes Z. With their Saiyan powers, the two were able to create many powerful techniques that are used in the Martial Artists Sword Master class. Their discipline focuses on channeling spiritual energy through swords, and has become one of the most praised disiciplines in Dragon World as of 1000 Age. Goten has shown intrest in Swords since he was young, in the film Wrath of the Dragon an eager Goten ask Trunks to hold the sword Tapion left him. Goten is also no stranger to swords, since his brother Gohan has been around swords his whole life. *'Piccolo Jr.' - Possibly deceased during main timeline of Dragon Ball Online. Piccolo has appeared on some production work and in a few cutscenes in Dragon Ball Online. Somehow Piccolo's techniques were passed on to the Namekians that fled to Earth; being the creator of many Warrior class spiritual attacks. *'Tien' - Possibly deceased during main timeline of Dragon Ball Online. After Tien learned of Goku's triumph over Kid Buu with the Spirit Bomb, he concluded the powerful ki attacks could destroy warriors as powerful as Majin Buu and even his evil counterparts. Since he defected from the Crane School to study under Master Roshi (but never graduated), Tien revived Master Shen's Crane School in his own right. *'Bardock' - In Dragon Ball Online, Miira went back in time and saved Bardock (in an alternate timeline). He then possessed Bardock to be his servant. In one of the time travel quests, the player has to battle this Evil Bardock. Bardock eventually returns to normal and betrays Miira and uses a kamikaze attack to seemingly kill Miira (although it is unknown whether he survived or not). Bardock later appears to have somehow survived the explosion as he is seen in a later time travel quest, taking place on Planet Namek. Supporting characters & villains A series of minor characters from the original manga appear in Timemachine quests, including Chi-Chi, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Korin, Ox King, Shenron, Grandpa Gohan, and Master Roshi. Players will battle enemies ranging from the Red Ribbon Army Saga's Buyon to mind-controlled Great Apes, and even the Saiyan Saga's Raditz and Nappa. References External links * [http://www.ntl-kk.com/dbo.html Official Japanese Dragon Ball Online Website] * News at ANN * 4games translated * Unofficial Dragon Ball Online Wiki Category:2009 video games Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Video Games